Infiltrating the Tower
|NextChapterEp = }} 'Synopsis' The group enters a small 10x10 entryway with another set of bars on the other side, blocking the way. Sebastian bamfs through the bars and picks the lock on the other side, allowing the rest of the party to proceed forward. They find themselves in a wide room with prison cells along the surrounding walls and a stairway leading upwards on the far end. As some of the others look into the closest cells, they see skeletons chained to the walls. As they are looking into those close cells Eric makes his way over to the stairway to take a look up. As he approaches the stairs, a living woman in one of the cells off to the side is weeping and as she sees him starts crying for help. She is filthy but has streaks down her dirty cheeks where tears have washed away the grime. Cirra approaches and asks her what happened and is told that the Wizard took her from her home on the waterfront after killing her boyfriend Jack. The woman tells the group her name is Candy. Eric thinks the group should leave her in the cell until we leave since they don't have time to escort her out and taking her with us would slow us down, not to mention possibly give away their presence. Cirra argues that we need to let her out. After some debate Sebastian picks the lock and and opens the cell door. Upon picking the lock to her shackles, Mogrin gives her a torch and Candy makes her way to the door we entered from and exits into the catacombs. Cirra approaches the stairs and hears faint sounds of revelry from above. Meanwhile Rynn begins to investigate some of the other cells to see if there are any other living occupants or some other clues to what may be ahead. While investigating some of the cells close by the group notices strange marks on the bones that seem to be tooth marks as if they had been bitten or chewed on. Other skeletons have similar markings though some not as sever. While some of the group is investigating other cells Sebastian picks the lock to the bars blocking the stairwell, narrowly avoiding a trap that had been placed inside the lock. As Cirra is investigating one of the cells on the other side of the room, she sees words scratched into the dirt that read, "Don't trust the vampire". Realizing the had been duped they go back over to Candys cell to investigate more closely. Eric takes a closer look at the shackles and sees strange arcane symbols on themAt this point Mogrin realizes that when the woman left and he offered her a torch, she made a slight micro-expression of amusement, as if she did not need a light sorce even though she looked human and would not normally have dark vision.. He takes them for further investigation once they leave the tower. The group makes their way up the stairs. Upon reaching the next level the group finds a lobby area and another flight of stairs going up. The group proceeds upwards and approaches a locked door that has the sounds of a party that Cirra had heard earlier. Sebastian charges the door hoping to bust through with the group and surprise those inside, but the door does not budge. As he bounces off the door, a voice from nowhere says, "I'm sorry friends. Members only"This is the same voice they heard earlier when entering the tower, that asked them "Who loves you?".. Eric speaks the guild motto but the voice only repeats itself. Mogrin heads back down the stairs to the lobby area. Looking around he finds a ledger full of guild members and their informationThis information includes names, join dates, fees, etc. and takes it. The rest of the group joins him in searching. Eric finds a brochure listing requirements for membership1) A song composed recognizing your deeds. 2) The pelt of a beast you have slain. 3) One time oining fee of 50 Gold., and Sebastian finds 5 merit badges that say "The Leagues Junior Gents" which he hands out to the party. Now having the badges in their possession the group makes it through the door upstairs but find nobody their. The room has the layout of a bar and upon entering, even though they can see no people they still hear the muffled sounds of merriment. During investigation there are random flashes where people will appear and then disappear. While the people are there the sound stops and when they go away the sound returns. The longer the group stays and looks around the people and the sound start to align. As the sound and visions sync up the room now has a number of ghostly figures in the room who start to slowly approach the group! 'Featured Characters' 'Player Characters' * Eric Smith * Rynn Draxon * Cirra * Sebastian Rattlecap * Mogrin 'New' * Candy 'Returning' Footnotes